Dialectos de Ternura
by Aries Power
Summary: Presente muito atrasado de aniversário para Kamui. Mu e Shaka, tão diferentes e tão iguais... O início de um relacionamento.


**Dialectos da Ternura**

_Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Kurumada e sua turma. Esta história não tem fins comerciais._

_Áries sin e Athenas de Áries_

Fic feita de presente de aniversário, ligeiramente atrasado para **Kamui **a nossa querida integrante da tríade mais perfeita de sempre.

Agradecimentos especiais para **Litha-Chan** pela betagem. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Beijo enorme e esperamos que goste do final...

Esta fic é uma side-story de _**Golden Wings**_, pelas mesmas autoras. Pode ser lida isolada pois relata factos anteriores à _**Golden**_. Portanto, aos que amam os nossos fofuchos... boa leitura!

---o---o---o---

O enorme jardim estava completamente entulhado de pessoas. Garçons iam e vinham com bandejas cheias de bebidas e aperitivos, com alguma dificuldade em passar por entre alguns pequenos grupos de convidados que se formavam pelo local. A música jazz que soava naquele clima tão esnobe era a única coisa que o consolava. A música e, claro, o terno cinza Armani que lhe assentava na perfeição.

Os longos fios loiros caíam soltos pelas costas largas. A franja exageradamente comprida ocultavam em parte as íris azuladas que dissecavam aquele lugar aos poucos, vagueando pelos convidados numa calma constrangedora. Num canto ligeiramente isolado, Shaka remexia o cálice de champanhe na mão, esperando algo interessante acontecer… ou quem sabe alguém interessante se manifestar.

Soltou um suspiro enfadado. As pessoas continuavam as mesmas, nenhuma novidade. Muitas vezes se perguntava o que fazia ainda freqüentando essas festas. Elas perderam o brilho de outrora, mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem perdidos.

Observou a entrada triunfal de mais uma convidada no jardim já apinhado. Fez uma pequena careta de escárnio. Certamente ela deveria ter muito dinheiro, ou não estaria ali, nem entraria cercada de seguranças, mas definitivamente era completamente desprovida de bom gosto e bom senso. Uma festa nocturna, belo local, belos convidados e ela usando um vestido branco que mais parecia comprado numa liquidação de loja de departamentos.

Deu mais um gole em sua champanhe já pensando em circular um pouco quando viu os olhares que a garota dirigia a si. Olhou em volta, procurava algum conhecido antes que fosse atacado.

Porque sempre a cavalaria chegava atrasada? Logo agora que ele precisava tanto encontrar alguma alma nem que fosse de cachorro naquele lugar.

- _Bonsoir_ Monsieur!

Tarde demais... sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvir aquela voz justamente atrás de si.

Soprou a longa franja contando até cinco, rezando a todos os deuses que não fosse aquela criatura que pregava a poluição visual que o interpelava.

Porque negar o evidente? Bem, a esperança é sempre a última a morrer não? Ali morria assassinada... massacrada... sem esquecer as torturas até à extrema agonia.

- _Bonsoir_ Mademoiselle... - respondeu educadamente, mas sem encarar a jovem. Com alguma sorte acharia que ele era demasiado rude e isolado e acabaria por se afastar sem grandes preocupações.

- Esta esperando alguém?

Ela parecia ser insistente. Amaldiçoou todos os deuses antes de virar-se. Manteve o semblante fechado. Sua educação não permitia que a deixasse falando com as paredes, mas ao mesmo tempo não pretendia ser agradável ou derreter-se em sorrisos.

- Não espero ninguém em especial.

Ela sorriu. Ele estava sozinho. Aproximou-se até quase tocar nele.

- Fico feliz. Prazer. Sou Saori Kido.

- Shaka Devas. - estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la como mandava a boa educação, mas não conseguira retribuir o prazer. Pensava em uma boa desculpa para fugir quando ela beijou seu rosto.

Céus... aquela criatura tinha se encharcado em perfume antes de entrar ali, não era possível!

- Se me permite, porque alguém como o senhor se encontra sozinho nesta festa?

Saori Kido... Saori Kido... sabia que conhecia aquele nome de algum lado mas não se lembrava exactamente de onde. Provavelmente de alguma outra festa do gênero ou algo parecido.

- Bem... sempre me ensinaram que mais valia sozinho que mal acompanhado...

Tinha perfeita noção da rispidez da sua resposta, mas quem sabe a criatura não se tocava e parava de brincar com a sua paciência que estava à beira de um colapso.

- Ah sim... mas não precisa ficar mais sozinho não é verdade?

Ilusão sua ou aquilo era das formas mais ridículas de abordagem que ouvira ao longo da sua maravilhosa existência?

Shaka revirou os olhos. Levou mais uma vez o copo aos lábios na tentativa de esconder a careta.

- Creio que ainda prefiro ficar sozinho se não se importa. - decidira ser directo.

Finalmente ela entendera o que ele quisera dizer. Nunca em toda sua vida fora tão maltratada.

- Acho que ficará sozinho para o resto de sua vida inútil. - virou as costas e saiu resmungando como uma velha.

Shaka riu em alto e bom som. Finalmente divertira-se naquela festa. Vê-la perder a compostura foi a coisa mais interessante que acontecera aquela noite.

Um garçom passou servindo champanhe. Shaka trocou seu copo quase vazio por um cheio, completamente alheio ao que o rodeava.

- Tss tss... sempre o mesmo... não podia ter sido mais educado com a senhorita Kido?

Shaka que naquele momento levava o copo aos lábios, estagnou a meio do processo. Deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios finos, antes de finalmente acabar o percurso do copo, bebendo um pouco da bebida.

- Estou sem a mínima paciência para cantatas baratas de terceira categoria Camus. - falou finalmente encarando o ruivo ligeiramente atrás de si.

Uma imagem belíssima, admitia. O terno preto contrastando com os longos cabelos ruivos era uma imagem deveras tentadora... sem falar naqueles magníficos olhos castanhos que o encaravam jocosos.

- Pois deveria estar, pois deveria estar.

Shaka precisou de todo o auto-controle para não se engasgar. Só poderia estar com algum tipo de problema auditivo. Camus não poderia ter falado aquilo. Ele o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, mesmo que ela fosse interessante, não o seria para ele.

- O que quis dizer com isso, Camus. O que pensa de mim?

- Shaka, sou educado demais e prezo sua amizade o suficiente para me abster de responder a sua pergunta, mas acabou de desperdiçar uma grande chance de emprego.

Shaka imediatamente começou a prestar realmente atenção ao que Camus falava.

- Como assim perder uma oportunidade?

Camus levou o próprio copo de whisky aos lábios sustentando o olhar do virginiano esperando pela resposta. Shaka detestava suspense, e isso sabia-o bem.

- Por acaso tem noção de quem é a Senhorita Kido?

O sorriso nos lábios do ruivo fez Shaka pensar nas piores possibilidades possíveis e imagináveis, mas nada de suficientemente grave lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Alguma estilista frustrada? Se bem que percebemos bem de onde vem a sua frustração...

Camus riu da tentativa do loiro de aliviar o clima, mas infelizmente não era a resposta certa.

- Quem pode, pode Shaka... o nome _'Golden Airlines'_ soa-lhe familiar presumo.

Shaka quase engasgou com o gole de champanhe que acabava de beber, arregalando os olhos para o ruivo.

- Por favor Camus... para bem da minha sanidade mental diga-me que é mentira.

- Non me lembro de alguma vez ter sido mentalmente equilibrado Shaka. Por essa razão informo-lhe claramente: os meus pêsames.

Shaka afastou a franja dos olhos nervosamente. Já tinha preparado sua apresentação para a _Golden_ e agora, por uma fugaz diversão e completa ignorância jogara sua chance pela janela. Mas como poderia imaginar que aquela... aquilo... era a dona da companhia aérea.

Instantaneamente sua actual situação voltou a sua mente. Não se encontrava em uma situação confortável como sempre tivera. E ainda por cima fora tolo o bastante para fechar uma belíssima porta.

Sentia saudade dos pais. Muitos acreditavam que sentia falta da vida que levava, mas não era verdade. Sempre os amara e os perdera de uma maneira um tanto brusca. Fechou os olhos e cerrou o punho livre até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

- Desculpe-me Shaka, ainda não superou, não é?

- Não sei se serei capaz de superar... sinceramente não sei.

Respirou fundo controlando a torrente de emoções que o assolavam naquele momento. Não podia dar parte fraca, não iria demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Isso só iria agravar mais as coisas para o seu lado e aí sim, estaria realmente em maus lençóis.

Sentiu o toque reconfortante do aquariano. Camus apenas espalmara a mão no fundo das suas costas, mas o gesto em si e o calor que emanava da sua mão eram calmantes. Internamente agradeceu ao ruivo, mesmo evitando transmiti-lo por palavras.

- Mas resumindo, fico feliz que tenha recusado uma futura proposta não pronunciada da parte da senhorita Kido...

Shaka piscou algumas vezes antes de assimilar as últimas palavras do companheiro.

- Desculpe?

- Venha comigo... acho que tenho alguém para lhe apresentar.

O sorriso de Camus não era o jocoso de minutos atrás... era sincero, amigo. Sorriso que da sua parte nunca fora capaz de demonstrar...

---oOo---

Shaka despertou com o som estridente do despertador. Não estava acostumado a acordar aquelas horas, mas era um caso especial. Depois de ser apresentado à Shion, dono da _Sanctuary Air Lines_, conseguira convencê-lo a ao menos testá-lo. E hoje seria o grande dia. Levantou languidamente. Tinha tempo. Propositalmente acordara substancialmente mais cedo do que realmente necessitava, mas assim poderia despertar com calma e estar preparado para quaisquer eventualidades que gerassem algum tipo de atraso.

Cumprira metodicamente toda a rotina matutina, esmerando-se nos cuidados consigo. Admirou-se no espelho depois de arrumado e teve de admitir que era belo. Belo, desejado e momentaneamente pobre. Riu sozinho. Quem visse seu carro, suas roupas, seus amigos e jóias não acreditaria a real situação em que se encontrava. Aprendera que muitas vezes a aparência era tudo e estava apostando todas as cartas em sua aparência e só então poderia mostrar alguma competência.

Pegou as chaves do carro assim como a carteira colocando-a no bolso traseiro das calças, saindo do apartamento. Tomou cuidado para rodar a chave três vezes, deixando assim a porta bem trancada. Saiu do edifício olhando o céu... os deuses estavam a seu favor. Não se avistava uma única nuvem, a temperatura estava amena. Perfeito dia para um vôo de teste.

Entrou no Mercedes, efectuando como sempre o mesmo ritual antes de ligar o carro. Olhar retrovisor, verificar mudança, verificar banco, colocar cinto e finalmente, rodar a chave na ignição.

O trânsito como todas as manhãs na capital francesa era caótico. Felizmente estava indo contra a corrente, o que facilitava demais a condução. Demorou exactamente a meia hora que tinha planeado para sair da cidade e chegar finalmente ao aeródromo, onde encontraria Shion no hangar da _Sanctuary Airlines_. Estacionou o carro respirando fundo. Nunca estivera tão nervoso... geralmente tudo lhe era dado de bandeja, mas ali teria que se esforçar para o conseguir.

Logo ao entrar encontrou uma bela recepcionista que logo derreteu-se ante sua bela figura. Por que as mulheres tinham de ser tão inconvenientes algumas vezes? A atitude da garota serviu para trazer o velho Shaka de novo à tona e, se queria ter sucesso, era do velho Shaka que precisaria. Perguntou sobre Shion e fora informado de forma desconexa que era aguardado pelo Sr. Mu, no pátio.

De repente ficou confuso e a criatura que o atendera estava tão preocupada em expor seus "dotes femininos" que se tornara incapaz de dar uma informação coerente. Mu seria o piloto que lhe aplicaria o teste? Seria algum auxiliar de Shion? Chegou a porta do pátio perguntando-se como iria encontrá-lo naquele espaço imenso.

Suspirou... olhou em volta tentando achar algo que lhe indicasse onde estaria o tal de 'Mu'. Avançou alguns passos antes que fosse interpelado.

- Desculpe senhor, mas não pode estar aqui!

Shaka olhou a criatura de cima abaixo como sempre fazia com desconhecidos. Velho hábito que teria certamente de perder... mas não naquele momento.

- Estou procurando o senhor Mu. Estou aqui para um ensaio de vôo.

O homem estendeu o braço, indicando a zona exterior do hangar, despachando-o. Aquele lugar era realmente de loucos...

Avançou pelo local sempre prestando atenção aos aviões que estavam parados dos dois lados. Desde pequeno sempre adorava aviões, mesmo que a maioria dos seus 'amigos' deliravam com _iates_. Mas ele sempre fora diferente em tudo...

- Desculpe senhor, não pode estar aqui!

Ouviu de novo uma voz calma atrás de si quando estava bem próximo da saída.

- Já sei já sei! Estou procurando um certo de Mu, não se preocupe. - disse sem mesmo se virar - estou já de saída, portanto reduza-se à sua insignificância e vá trabalhar!

Apenas teve tempo de ensaiar um passo quando ouviu de novo a voz interpelá-lo.

- Shaka Devas presumo. Acho que encontrou o 'certo de Mu' que estava procurando.

Shaka parou onde estava. Acabara de dar a segunda maior mancada de toda a sua vida. Se tinha alguma esperança de futuro, acabara de perder. Respirou fundo antes de virar-se para encarar o "tal Mu". Já estava encrencado mesmo, com sua empáfia destruíra o que, possivelmente, seria a sua grande chance. Bom, como já dera a mancada era melhor continuar com o show.

Colocou o seu melhor sorriso no rosto. Planejou uma desculpa seca. Virou-se.

- Sr Mu... - a voz não mais saía. Ficou completamente hipnotizado pelo penetrante olhar esmeralda do homem que estava a sua frente. Piscou algumas vezes tentando acreditar que realmente estava vendo um homem e não a personificação de todos os seus sonhos.

Mu percebeu que, de inconveniente, tornara-se objecto de admiração. O pai lhe avisara acerca do temperamento do tal Shaka, mas nada lhe falara acerca de sua beleza. Mas estava ali a trabalho. Belo ou não, se fosse competente voaria na _Sanctuary_, caso não fosse, continuaria a sua caça a bons pilotos.

- Mu _Vajra_ - estendeu a mão para o loiro, esperando que aquela admiração mutua terminasse. E talvez recomeçar do zero...

- Peço desculpa pelo ocorrido... - Shaka retribuiu ao gesto instintivamente, sentindo-se ainda aluado - fizeram-me correr o hangar todo à procura de você, a cada passo que dava era interpelado e...

- Não se preocupe. Pelo menos ajudou-o a encontrar-me!

Shaka sentiu as pernas tremerem ao perceber o sorriso calmo daquele homem à sua frente. Devia ter sensivelmente a mesma idade que ele, ou talvez um pouco mais velho.

- Verdade. Só pensava encontrar alguém mais...

- Velho? - Mu soltou a mão do loiro mantendo o sorriso - não seria a primeira vez.

Shaka assentiu, inconformado com a visão à sua frente. Ali não conseguia olhá-lo como fazia com todos os outros, alem de que mal conseguia sustentar o olhar esmeralda do outro.

- Desculpe se estou a ser inconveniente mas... o senhor...

- Mu. Senhor faz-me sentir velho.

Shaka sorriu, contagiado com o pequeno riso do ariano.

- Bem, o Mu é que me vai testar?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Mas não pense que por ser aparentemente novo sou inexperiente ou complacente.

- Em momento nenhum pensei isso. Apenas não estou habituado a ver um piloto tão novo.

- Então vamos andando. Fale-me um pouco de sua experiência.

Mu precisava voltar para o seguro terreno do teste que aplicaria em Shaka. Não sabia muito sobre ele. Lera seu curriculum, mas o achara demasiado estranho, precisava ouvir um pouco mais do que estava escrito nas páginas frias. Não conseguira formar ainda nenhuma opinião sobre aquele homem belo e arrogante.

Shaka estranhou a solicitação de Mu. Enviara um relatório com toda sua experiência, detalhado. Era desagradável ter de repetir tudo, mas lembrou-se da posição que se encontrava antes de proferir a resposta ácida que estava na ponta da língua. Começou a falar de forma límpida e clara em um francês perfeito. Orgulhava-se muito de sua pronúncia. Poucos conseguiam perceber qualquer tipo de sotaque estrangeiro, apesar de considerar o hindi sua verdadeira língua materna.

Avançavam pelo hangar enquanto falava, quando percebeu que Mu tinha estagnado de repente.

- Repita o que disse?

Shaka piscou algumas vezes, colocando-se ao lado do ariano.

- Repetir?

- Sim - Mu sorriu olhando-o - pode repetir a ultima frase por favor?

Sem muito entender o que acontecia, Shaka fez-lhe a vontade voltando a falar. O que aquele homem tinha de belo, tinha igualmente de estranho.

- Deli?

Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha encarando-o confuso.

- Nova Deli. Os seus R são repuxados e força muito para dizer os L.

- Típico da Índia no geral... como descobriu que era de Nova Deli?

Mu sorriu fazendo um leve sinal com a cabeça, para que o seguisse.

- Os dialectos indianos são distintos no sul e no norte do país. Você tem justamente o sotaque do norte, onde se encontra Nova Deli. Onde justamente tem um dos maiores aeroportos internacionais Indianos. Deduzi que a sua paixão pela aviação poderia ter vindo do facto de tanto viajar, o que me levou à conclusão que se teria instalado em Deli para facilitar, alem de ser uma metrópole onde todos os imigrantes se instalam.

Shaka arregalou os olhos admirado com a capacidade de associação daquele homem. Seguiu-o fascinado, chegando finalmente perto de um avião.

- Como tinha tanta certeza que as associações estavam correctas?

Sobressaltou quando o riso do ariano ecoou pelo local, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para eles.

- Simplesmente meu caro Shaka, porque você colocou a sua nacionalidade e local de nascimento no currículo!

Shaka odiou-se, fora pego pela sua própria arrogância e esquecera um detalhe tão trivial. Ficar sem resposta ante aquele homem estava se tornando demasiado normal para seu gosto. Raciocinou rapidamente procurando uma resposta que fizesse, ao menos, com que parecesse menos idiota.

- Realmente nasci em Nova Deli como está lá escrito, mas não fui criado em minha terra natal, fui criado no mundo. Meus pais eram diplomatas.

Mu continuou andando pensativo. Aquele homem era estranho e intrigante ao mesmo tempo. Já estavam próximos a aeronave em que seria executado o teste.

- Então quer dizer que é um homem do mundo, Sr. Shaka?

- Sou um homem das estrelas, Sr. Mu.

Mu riu e apresentou a aeronave a Shaka. O teste prático ali se iniciaria, mas no que dependesse de Mu, Shaka estava aprovado no teste teórico.

---oOo---

_"- Senhores passageiros, daqui o comandante Vajra falando. Em nosso nome e da __tripulação queríamos dar as boas vindas a bordo deste Airbus A321 com destino a Madrid. O vôo durará sensivelmente uma hora e quarenta minutos..."_

Primeiro vôo num avião comercial. Shaka sentia-se nervoso mas evitava demonstrá-lo. Apos alguns meses voando em aviões de carga, finalmente tinham-no achado suficientemente apto para acompanhar Mu como co-piloto. Mu Vajra... filho de Shion Vajra, dono da _Santuary Airlines_.

Sorriu relembrando da primeira vez que trocaram algumas palavras. Não sabia que Mu era parente do dono da companhia aérea e talvez por isso tinha acabado por se aproximar dele de uma forma natural, sem grandes preconceitos acerca da sua posição. Apenas ao fim de algum tempo, descobrira o elo de parentesco com Shion.

Afrouxou ligeiramente a gravata azul escura, verificando minuciosamente se estava tudo em ordem no painel de comando. Olhava de canto por vezes discretamente, observando o ariano.

Mu sabia exactamente o que fazer, e parecia tão confiante naquela cabine que arriscaria deixá-lo pilotar a aeronave sozinho.

Shaka paulatinamente sentiu-se mais confiante com a calma e precisão de Mu. Sorriu aproveitando os poucos segundos antes do momento tenso da decolagem.

Mu observava Shaka com o canto dos olhos. Os movimentos dele eram calmos e precisos, mas podia sentir a tensão do companheiro de maneira concreta. Continuou calmamente a fazer seu trabalho. Já fora um iniciante e já voara com muitos iniciantes e sabia que o mais importante era passar tranqüilidade e controle.

A decolagem ocorreu de maneira suave. Nada de anormal aconteceu. Após estabilizarem a aeronave, Shaka passou a mão pela testa e suspirou, em clara demonstração de alívio. Mu riu.

- Não doeu, doeu?

- Realmente não doeu, mas eu sempre fico tenso.

- Com o tempo acostumará.

Shaka riu, recostando-se sobre o banco. Não conhecia aquela faceta dúbia do ariano e aquele jogo de palavras agradava-o. Mu inclinou a cabeça para a direita e para a esquerda, suspirando aliviado quando sentiu o pescoço estalar.

- Agora é só relaxar e aproveitar que o avião faça o resto...

Shaka respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Aquele nervoso da manhã tinha acabado por acumular e cansando-o. Mas ainda tinha um vôo pela frente... aliás... um dia inteiro de vôos pela frente. E sobretudo, não podia falhar diante do ariano!

- Senhores?

Tão concentrado nos seus pensamentos, não tinha ouvido a aeromoça batendo na porta.

- Desejam algo para beber? A refeição será servida dentro de uma meia hora.

Shaka sobressaltou-se um pouco com aquela aparição inesperada. Piscou algumas vezes à guisa de recompor-se.

- Eu desejaria um chá, se possível.

- Eu gostaria de um café.

- Um chá para o Sr. Devas e um café para o Sr. Vajra. Estarei trazendo em breve.

Shaka esperou que a aeromoça saísse antes de comentar.

- Café não é saudável. Deveria evitá-lo, Mu.

- Você também? - Mu reclamou.

- Como assim eu também? Desculpe-me o comentário, eu não tenho o direito de me intrometer nas suas opções.

- Não se preocupe, acabamos por passar tanto tempo juntos que acabamos por nos tornar íntimos. É sempre assim nessas cabines apertadas. E, todos, invariavelmente, me recriminam pelo meu inocente café.

- Quem sabe então este café não seja tão inocente, então? Não dizem por aí que a voz do povo é a voz de Deus?

Mu cruzou os braços emburrado, disposto a não dar ouvidos a ninguém e beber feliz o seu café.

Shaka riu das suas feições, vendo a aeromoça entrar de novo com os pedidos. Desde cedo sempre se habituara a beber chá, mesmo evitando o café trocando-o por chá preto. Achava graça à paixão do ariano pelo café, às suas feições deliciadas quando bebia um gole do seu 'ouro negro'.

- Chá é mais saudável que o café...

Percebendo a reacção do ariano aquelas afirmações, Shaka não podia perder uma oportunidade de testar a sua paciência. Com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, bebericou o liquido fumegante, esperando a reacção de Mu... que não tardou a vir.

- Quando tiver que passar horas comigo nesta cabine vai ver se não começa a beber café...

- Porque vou passar mais tempo aqui com você?

- Se não fizer o avião cair...

Shaka riu.

- Seria um prazer - frisou a palavra, voltando a beber um pouco de chá - ficar fechado aqui com você.

Mu não esperava por aquela resposta. Desde que começaram a conversar, percebera o quão dúbio era o diálogo travado. A última afirmação de Shaka o deixara com calor. Será que o maldito ar condicionado parara subitamente de funcionar? Afrouxou a gravata do fato um pouco e abanou-se. Shaka, por sua vez, fingiu não perceber o que acontecia com o companheiro de vôo, mas internamente congratulou-se por conhecer um pouco mais de Mu. Estava na sua lista de prioridades, chegar a vôos comercias - feito, conquistar Mu, pelo jeito não faltava muito.

- Mu, acho que precisa de algo gelado. Está com calor?

Droga, ele percebera. Mu precisava de uma desculpa e rápido. Pensou, pensou... Era melhor dar o braço a torcer do que confessar o que realmente sentira.

- Acho que você tinha razão, Shaka. Café não deve mesmo fazer muito bem.

---oOo---

Shaka era um excelente piloto. Nisso, não havia como negar. Aquele primeiro mês que tinha passado, tinha permitido a Mu perceber o quão o loiro tomava aquilo a sério, e que por detrás daquela mascara de arrogância até que se podia aproveitar alguma coisa.

Mas algo naquele mês tinha mudado e Mu entendera isso à muito tempo: as constantes investidas e indirectas de Shaka.

Sim, desde o inicio Mu entendera que o loiro estava constantemente com palavras ou frases de sentido dúbio, instigando-o. Algumas vezes ele próprio entrara nesse jogo, mas o terreno era demasiado arriscado para permanecer muito tempo nele.

E para completar, não sabia das reais intenções de Shaka. Podia simplesmente estar a divertir-se consigo... não queria arriscar de se apaixonar realmente pelo loiro, sendo que este não queria nada demais.

Os dias foram passando e cada vez mais Mu entendera o jogo do loiro. Ele queria conquistá-lo e Shaka sempre obtivera tudo que desejava. A sensação de ser caçado não era confortável para Mu. Estava na hora de virar o jogo.

O dia fora longo, mas no dia seguinte seria folga de ambos. Um drink e jantar para relaxar seriam perfeitos. Uma bela companhia, mais ainda.

- Shaka. - o tom de voz de Mu era casual, mas cada palavra fora pensada com cuidado - tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite?

Shaka engoliu em seco. Seria possível que, após meses de árdua batalha, Mu resolvera tomar algum tipo de iniciativa? Seja lá o que tivesse se passando pela cabeça dele, Shaka não pretendia perder a oportunidade.

- Nada de importante. Iria apenas para a cama, ver TV. Nada realmente importante. Por quê?

Mu sorriu afrouxando a gravata. O dia tinha sido longo e sobretudo repletos de vai e vem no meio de aeroportos.

- O que me diz de um convite para um jantar então?

- Bom... - Shaka fechou os olhos sorrindo - acho que não seria má idéia.

- Pode ficar com a sua cama e a televisão se preferir... quanto entusiasmo! - apesar das palavras, Mu sorria divertido com aquilo. Entendera que tinha conseguido desestabilizar o loiro e já isso era uma vitoria!

- Oh, peço desculpe Sr. Vajra. Agradeço o seu convite e aceito-o com todo o 'prazer'...

Mais uma vez Shaka voltava com as suas palavras dúbias. Não se tinha desestabilizado durante muito tempo e Mu já o tinha previsto. Mas ainda não tinha acabado... ainda lhe reservava algumas surpresas.

- Perfeito. Prefere ir a casa mudar de roupa ou vamos assim mesmo?

- Eu gostaria de ir a casa, preciso de um banho, quer acompanhar-me?

Este joguinho estava ficando interessante. Mu pensou um pouco. Ir à toca do lobo não seria seguro. Seria melhor encontrá-lo em algum lugar, mas ele convidara, ele buscaria Shaka.

- Eu te buscarei daqui a duas horas. É tempo suficiente?

- Mais que suficiente. - Shaka sorriu, Mu não tivera coragem de ir a sua casa.

Shaka sabia que, normalmente, precisaria de mais tempo para estar pronto da maneira que apreciava, entretanto Mu valia o esforço. Ao chegar, uma ducha rápida foi suficiente para reanimar e tirar o cansaço do corpo. Estava sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. Sempre ficava assim diante da iminência de alcançar um objetivo. Esmerou-se na escolha da roupa, do perfume, das jóias discretas mas de bom gosto. Em exatos 1:55 hs estava pronto. Suspirou aliviado.

Precisamente cinco minutos depois, o seu celular tocava. Era Mu.

Sorriu, dando uma ultima olhada no espelho e verificando se tinha chaves e carteira. Chamou o elevador, descendo ate à rua onde Mu o esperava no carro.

Estagnou à porta, levantando uma sobrancelha. Com tudo o que Mu ganhava enquanto piloto e ainda tendo um pai dono de uma das maiores companhias aéreas francesas, podia perfeitamente esbanjar dinheiro num carro decente... agora... um mísero fiat punto?

Admitia que esperava mais do ariano, mas quem sabe não esbanjava dinheiro noutros lugares?

Aproximou-se lentamente do carro, abrindo a porta, sentando-se ao lado do condutor.

- Boa noite! -falou observando Mu de cima abaixo, apreciando a imagem divina ao seu lado.

Ele estava diferente e não menos belo. Já o vira outras vezes em roupas "civis", mas nunca o vira realmente fora do ambiente comercial. O sorriso franco com que o recebera, tocou Shaka. Não sabia mais o que esperar daquela noite. Nada acontecia conforme o planejado, esse fato, por si só, já desconsertava Shaka, mas o estranho acelerar das batidas de seu coração ao fitar as belas orbes verdes deixara-o completamente atônito.

- Quais são os planos para essa noite? - Shaka precisava retomar o controle a todo custo.

- Espere e verá. Hoje você é meu convidado. Relaxe e aproveite.

Mu amava os aviões, crescera no meio deles, nunca dera muita importância para coisas como carros ou motos. Para ele, veículos terrestres eram apenas meio de locomoção para curtas distâncias, então nunca sentira necessidade de ter mais do que tinha, apesar de podê-lo. Percebeu a estranheza de Shaka ao vê-lo chegar. Teve vontade de rir e comentar algo, mas conteve-se. Seria divertido quando chegassem ao destino.

Arrancou com o carro, dirigindo calmamente pelas ruas de Paris. Fazia muitos anos que morava ali, conhecia aquela cidade como a palma das suas mãos. Era um dos poucos que se podia gabar de conhecer a cidade onde vivia.

Shaka ao seu lado estava extremamente calado, talvez antecipando que algo não ia correr como tinha planeado. Sorriu. Iria demonstrar aquele loiro arrogante que nem tudo o que reluz é ouro e que há coisas na vida que simplesmente não têm preço.

Shaka estranhou quando Mu estacionou o carro numa rua estreita, cheia de painéis reluzentes indicando nomes dos mais variados restaurantes a neon. Uma verdadeira tortura para os seus olhos...

- _Kebab_ ou _Shoarma_?

Shaka sobressaltou com a pergunta do ariano, olhando instantaneamente para ele.

- Desculpe?

Mu sorriu.

- Se prefere carne de vaca ou de porco...

Os olhos de Shaka se arregalaram. O que estaria passando por aquela cabeça? Nada se encaixava com nada, mas, quando se está na chuva é para se molhar.

- Dificilmente como carne. Acho que desacostumei. Vai ser interessante comer carne para variar o cardápio. Acho que prefiro porco.

Shaka gostava muito do paladar da carne de porco, apesar de pouco comê-la. Por que não fazer uma extravagância? Os cheiros se misturavam no ar. Percebeu que realmente estava com fome quando sentiu prazer só de pensar em comida.

Mu sorriu intimamente ante a estranheza de Shaka a tudo. Conhecia bem o lugar em que estavam e sabia exatamente onde encontrar o que agradaria a seu surpreso companheiro.

Saiu do carro rapidamente indicando a Shaka que voltava rapidamente. Este seguiu o companheiro com o olhar, vendo-o entrar num minúsculo restaurante onde indicava a letras gigantescas "_Take Away_". Levantou uma sobrancelha olhando o nome do restaurante... Pláka? Estava diante um restaurante grego que servia pitas para levar? Mas o que vinha a ser aquilo?

Não tardou para que Mu voltasse, com um saco na mão direita. Entrou calmamente no fiat punto e rapidamente um forte odor a fritos encheu o recinto.

- O que é isso?

Mu sorriu, colocando o saco aos pés do loiro.

- O nosso jantar! Trouxe suco de laranja para você, não sei o que gosta...

Shaka não acreditava naquilo... jantar? Suco de laranja? Mu era sem dúvida um poço de surpresas mas nem sempre aparentavam ser agradáveis...

O que fazer agora? Dar um ataque e voltar para casa a pé ou esperar e ter fé que tudo melhoraria? Fé. Palavra estranha para pensar naquele momento. Resolveu dar um voto de confiança a Mu. Soprou a franja em um gesto nervoso que sempre repetia quando se sentia desconfortável.

- Eu gosto de suco de laranja sim. Onde vamos agora?

- Relaxe. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas aproveite o passeio.

- Realmente parece estranho, mas, que seja então. Vou tentar aproveitar.

Mu acomodou o jantar da melhor maneira possível e ligou novamente o carro. Já tinha traçado o roteiro em sua cabeça. Ligou o rádio e começou a acompanhar a música da moda que tocava. Sempre acompanhara o trabalho da _Nightmare Sex_, gostava muito do estilo deles.

Não estavam muito longe do local onde queria levar Shaka, apenas precisava arranjar um lugar decente no meio do amontoado de carros para estacionar o seu pequeno fiat punto. Carro perfeito para andar no meio da cidade e sobretudo que cabia no mais pequeno espaço possível!

Os relevos acentuados de _Montmartre_ começavam a aparecer ao longe.

Shaka começou a vislumbrar a basílica de _Sacré Coeur_ que se elevava no cimo do monte. Conhecia aquele lugar... em volta dessa basílica o quarteirão dos artistas tinha sido o local predilecto para muitos pintores e escritos nascidos naquela cidade. Era um local extremamente visitado e tinha perdido em parte o seu encanto pelo peso turístico que detinha.

Em pouco tempo Mu parara o carro num pequeno espaço com maestria.

- Porque me trouxe ao _Sacré Coeur_?

Ainda podia ser um local desconhecido, fora do comum... mas ali? Mais turístico impossível!

- Você disse que tentaria aproveitar, lembra-se?

- Sim, eu disse, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Shaka, você está acostumado a ver as nuvens, a paisagem monótona do céu. É belo, é verdade, mas não deixa de ser monótono. Mas... veja a cidade de cima. As luzes, o movimento. - Mu estendeu a mão, mostrando a paisagem.

Shaka acompanhou com os olhos o movimento de Mu e começou a apreciar a paisagem. Realmente já estivera ali, mas sempre vira tudo com enfado. As pessoas e suas máquinas fotográficas, o barulho das vozes, tudo irritando-o profundamente. Nunca olhara de fato para a paisagem. Nunca olhara de fato para a beleza das coisas simples. Estava começando a entender onde Mu queria chegar.

Mu observava Shaka, aos poucos seu semblante se tornava mais leve, mais ameno, talvez ele estivesse começando a entender e aproveitar. Pegou as embalagens que continham a comida e começou a abri-las. O odor agradável da comida se espalhando pelo ambiente.

- Vamos jantar?

Ambos sentaram-se na enorme escadaria que dava uma vista perfeita sobre toda a cidade de Paris. Shaka sentiu-se reticente durante alguns segundos ao olhar para o aspecto extremamente gorduroso da pita grega que tinha nas mãos. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e dando a primeira mordida.

Mu riu com a reticência do companheiro, deliciando-se com a sua própria comida, bebendo um gole de coca cola.

- Agora entendo de onde vêm esses seus problemas de estômago...

Shaka não perdia uma oportunidade de picar o companheiro, mesmo estando se deliciando com aquela mistura de óleo, carne, salada, pão e um molho branco que não fazia a mínima idéia do que pudesse ser... mas preferia ficar na ignorância.

- Ora, só porque eu como comida desta?

- Não... porque esta constantemente bebendo cafeína!

Mu riu. O som cristalino enchendo o ambiente. Shaka observou. Ele era um homem de riso fácil, gostava tanto desta característica dele.

- Mas cafeína é o néctar dos deuses, Shaka.

- Verdade? - Shaka arregalou os olhos, ainda se deliciando com a pita. - Sou obrigado a admitir. Está delicioso, Mu.

- Você devia se divertir mais Shaka. Fica muito mais bonito sem aquele ar de arrogância, sabia?

Shaka levava a comida à boca, parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir a frase de Mu, quase engasgando com a própria saliva. Quer dizer que ele o achava bonito?

- Como?

- Vai me dizer que não tem espelho em sua casa? Você é um homem bonito, Shaka e tenho certeza absoluta que tem plena consciência disso.

Shaka olhou nos olhos do ariano percebendo a veracidade daquelas palavras. Não podia ficar sem jeito, podia? Claro que não.

- Claro que tem espelhos em casa Mu... apenas prefiro ver a minha beleza através dos olhos das outras pessoas.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Mu não queria admitir, mas esperava silenciosamente que Shaka tivesse ficado desconcertado com a sua franqueza. Mas não era isso que tinha acontecido.

- Já ouviu falar certamente que os olhos são o espelho da alma, verdade?

Mu assentiu, levando a coca-cola aos lábios.

- Pois bem... gosto de estar atento a esse pormenor. Pela forma como as pessoas nos olham indica exactamente o que elas estão a pensar.

Mesmo sabendo que estaria brincando com o fogo, Mu não conseguiu impedir o impulso de comentar aquela frase.

- Parece um perito em dissecar o que as pessoas pensam. - comentou sorrindo. - o que estou pensando agora?

Shaka olhava Mu, seus próprios olhos sorrindo com o que conseguia ver.

- Não parece lisonjeiro falar o que se passa por nossa alma agora, não é?

Mu engasgou com o refrigerante que bebia. O acesso de tosse sacudindo todo seu corpo. Droga, droga, droga, não era possível, ele não podia ter entendido o que se passava de verdade por sua cabeça. Mas, espera, ele usou "nós", não "você".

Enquanto sua cabeça girava descontroladamente tentando organizar as informações, seu corpo cuidava de voltar ao normal, com uma pequena ajuda de Shaka que dava leves tapas nas suas costas. Quando finalmente conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente, sua face estava vermelha e sua voz enrouquecida pelo acesso de tosse.

- O que quis dizer com "nossa alma"?

Shaka apenas sorriu enigmático, voltando a levar a pita aos lábios, dando uma generosa dentada e evitando assim responder aquela pergunta. Mu suspirou resmungando interiormente pela falta da resposta que esperava ansiosamente.

- Mas porque me trouxe justamente aqui?

Mu tomou um novo gole de coca cola antes de responder.

- Tinha outras muitas hipóteses mas esta foi a que me pareceu mais atraente. Já aqui veio certo Shaka?

O loiro assentiu, dando uma olhada pelo local onde, apesar de estar de noite, alguns turistas ainda permaneciam.

- Que forma tem a catedral?

Shaka sobressaltou com a pergunta inesperada.

- Como assim que forma?

- Sim, qual a forma da catedral!

- Oras, como as outras todas!

Mu sorriu.

- Acredito que já tenha estado aqui muitas vezes mas nunca olhou para este lugar com olhos de ver! Por ser um local muito turístico as pessoas apenas vêm aqui para tirar uma foto e voltar à maratona de locais parecidos pelo meio da cidade. A grande maioria dos parisienses não conhece a cidade onde vivem... e para responder à pergunta, esta catedral apesar de ser católica é em forma de cruz grega. Ou seja, com base ortodoxa.

Shaka arregalou os olhos. A cada instante era surpreendido por Mu, que outras cartas ele ainda teria na manga? Sentia-se cada vez mais interessado nas coisas ao seu redor. Ele estava despertando idéias e sensações que nunca pensara existir. As cores pareciam mais vivas. Será que por toda sua vida um véu toldava-lhe a visão?

- As pessoas nem sempre têm tempo para observar as coisas, Mu.

- As pessoas perdem tempo demais com coisas sem importância.

- Desde quando a forma de uma catedral tem importância?

- Não está entendendo nada. Não é a forma da catedral, são os detalhes. Nem tudo que reluz é ouro. Nem tudo que é amargo é ruim.

- Virou filósofo agora?

- Eu sou filósofo, eu sou aviador, eu sou ator, eu sou guerreiro, nós podemos ser o que quisermos.

Shaka parou durante uns instantes. Aquelas palavras ecoando nos seus ouvidos... nem tudo o que reluz é ouro. Ele era a prova disso. Gastava rios de dinheiro em coisas sem importância e nunca se sentia satisfeito com o que tinha. Afinal teria toda a sua existência sido baseada em falsidades que acabavam por esmoronar com apenas uma única frase vinda de alguém que realmente contava para ele.

Mu tinha ganho a sua admiração aos poucos, e com pequenas coisas tão simples mas sobretudo tão verdadeiras.

Suspirou, estava demasiado cansado para aqueles pensamentos profundos. Não estava em condições de ter a verdade caindo sobre ele daquela forma.

- Vamos embora Mu...

Quando se preparava para levantar, sentiu os dedos do ariano se entrelaçando nos seus, impedindo-o de completar o movimento.

Um gesto tão simples e calmo mas que causara tamanho impacto em si.

- Por que a pressa? - apesar de falar casualmente a mão de Mu ainda continuava sobre a de Shaka acariciando-o levemente.

- Acho que, sinceramente, descobri mais coisas acerca de mim mesmo do que estava preparado.

- Acho que chega de conversas profundas por hoje. - Mu sorriu. Seu olhar iluminou-se. Levou os dedos a testa de Shaka desfazendo uma ruga que ali se formara. - Eu o convidei para se divertir. Acho que a noite ainda não acabou, não é? Vamos.

Que outras loucuras se passavam pela cabeça daquele ariano insano? Shaka o acompanhou como um autômato até o carro.

Mu voltou ao trânsito parisiense, o caminho agora, mais conhecido de Shaka. Será que iriam para onde estava imaginando? Se fosse esse o destino o contraste seria brusco, mas seria uma ótima maneira de terminar uma noite que começara estranha, tornando-se profunda e agora extremamente prazerosa.

Shaka reconheceu a enorme avenida, passando o edifício da Opera à sua esquerda. Sentiu Mu abrandar e não tardou para estacionar o carro num lugar vago.

- Não sei se já veio aqui...

Shaka esboçou um pequeno sorriso, colocando uma mexa de cabelo para tras da orelha.

- Se esta falando do _Clair-de-lune_, sim. Gosto muito desse lugar.

Mu assentiu, retirando o cinto e saindo do carro. Descobrira aquele pequeno bar não à muito tempo atrás, completamente por acaso. Gostava de um bom serão relaxando apenas apreciando o som da musica Jazz que tocavam no lugar.

O lugar ainda não estava cheio. Conseguiram com bastante facilidade um lugar reservado e discreto. Sentaram-se ainda em silêncio. Palavras não eram necessárias. Um garçom aproximou-se silenciosamente e perguntou se desejavam algo.

- Champanhe? - Shaka perguntou a Mu.

- Acho que vai ser bem-vinda. Sim. Champanhe.

Não demorou muito para que o pedido fosse entregue. As mãos se uniram sobre a mesa enquanto apreciavam a bebida e o som relaxante e suave.

- Música. Não existe nada que se compare a beleza da música.

Mu não respondeu, mas em sua cabeça, existia algo, ou melhor alguém, que não só se comparava, como suplantava a beleza da música, porém não era o momento ainda, então apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

A música estava realmente maravilhosa como sempre, criando um clima relaxado no lugar. Mu elevou o copo à altura do de Shaka, tocando levemente nele fazendo um brinde silencioso. Shaka sorriu, fazendo o mesmo.

- Ao nosso sucesso enquanto pilotos!

Mu retribuiu ao sorriso.

- Ao nosso sucesso enquanto filósofos...

- E amantes.

- E amantes... – confirmou Mu com um leve sorriso nos lábios, mas não dando a indicar que iria fazer muito mais que aquilo.

Ambos levaram os copos aos lábios, bebendo um pouco do champanhe. Aquela situação de olhos nos olhos se encarando tornava-se demasiado tensa.

Mu foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, pousando o copo sobre a pequena mesa de centro. Mantinha um semblante calmo mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios.

Após uma breve conversa introspectiva com Shaka, este finalmente tinha entendido algumas coisas sobre si. Essas mesmas coisas que faziam Mu estar reticente acerca de um possível relacionamento com o virginiano.

Mas ao mesmo tempo... aquelas insistências de Shaka em lhe fazer mostrar o seu interesse estavam acabando com as barreiras que ele tinha colocado de propósito entre eles. Mu estava sim com expectativas quanto a eles os dois, e mesmo que tentasse esconder, não conseguiria.

Shaka do seu lado estava meio perdido, sem entender aquela última frase e acção do ariano. Ele correspondia a uma frase daquelas mas depois fazia como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não era decididamente do seu entendimento... mas nada ali era coerente a seu ver! Com aquela tensão toda acumulada entre eles naquele momento era mais provável que se tivessem entregues às sensações não?

_"Nem tudo o que reluz é ouro..."_

Sorriu fechando os olhos ao relembrar aquelas palavras. Era a mais pura e perfeita verdade, mas ele estivera tão cego este tempo todo que se recusava a vê-la.

Num gesto calmo e meio indeciso, apenas deslizou a mão sobre a de Mu, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus.

Mu suspirou lentamente, um sorriso nos lábios. Finalmente ele tinha entendido onde sempre quisera chegar. O valor de um simples gesto, de uma simples palavra por mais insignificante que pudesse parecer.

Moveu o polegar em caricias suaves, levando a mão do loiro aos lábios. Um pequeno gesto de ternura para começar. E quem sabe um mais ousado para acabar... Aproximou lentamente o rosto do virginiano, dando um beijo leve no canto dos seus lábios provocando-o.

Suave e ao mesmo tempo forte. Assim Mu pareceu a Shaka naquele momento. Queria mais, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas precisava se controlar. Já fora longe demais, já ousara demais. Mu estava dificultando tudo. Seu tão famoso auto-controle estava quase esvaindo-se ante aquela provocação.

- Mu... quem brinca com fogo pode se queimar.

- Entretanto quem controla o fogo tem grande poder, não?

Mais frases dúbias. Shaka queria bater com a cabeça na mesa para ver se saia algo aceitável dali de dentro.

- E você acha que é capaz de controlar o fogo?

- Bom... até agora não me queimei.

Outro ponto para ele. Quanto mais falava alguma coisa, mais se enrolava. Já estava a ponto de desistir, mas, onde estava o velho Shaka, sempre senhor de si? Onde estava aquele homem inabalável, que sempre sabia responder a tudo? Recostou-se, procurando uma posição mais confortável e tentando ganhar tempo.

Mu observava atentamente as expressões de Shaka. Ele estava visivelmente confuso e Mu estava adorando deixar o "senhor-todo-poderoso-dono-de-si" nesta situação. Tinha plena consciência de que poderia machucar-se seriamente, mas não se preocupava com isso. A vida era feita de emoções, boas e ruins e, se não se arriscasse em busca da felicidade nunca a encontraria.

Desvencilhou-se da mão de Shaka e acariciou levemente o rosto dele.

- Vamos ver se posso ou não controlar o fogo.

Sem esperar mais, aproximou de novo os seus lábios dos de Shaka, desta vez num beijo calmo.

Mu era sem sombra de duvidas alguém espontâneo. Já tivera muitas provas disso, mas ali, beijando-o daquela forma... podia perfeitamente rejeitá-lo, confuso como estava.

Sentir e não pensar... era esse o lema que se forçava a seguir naquele momento. Entreabriu os lábios cedendo-os para um beijo mais intenso.

Shaka entregara-se, Mu sentiu o momento. Aprofundou o beijo sentindo o gosto daquele homem que ultimamente ocupava um espaço muito grande de seu pensamento. Esqueceram-se, naquele instante, de todos os medos e receios, apenas aproveitando o momento e o conhecimento mútuo.

Separaram-se arfantes. Os lábios brilhando, os olhos brilhando. As mãos novamente se entrelaçaram. O silêncio agora não era mais constrangedor ou tenso. Aproveitavam da companhia um do outro, sem maiores cobranças, sem maiores medos.

- Acho que você consegue controlar o fogo.

- Creio que vou me queimar.

Riram divertidos. Os copos novamente se encheram. A noite mostrara-se perfeita. Shaka entendeu, Mu rendeu-se. Agora, o futuro aos deuses pertencia.

---oOo---

Mu remexeu-se na cadeira irrequieto. Não era a primeira vez que Shaka fazia aquilo, mas acabava por ser estranho a seu ver.

De olhos fechados no seu lugar, Shaka mantinha-se completamente estático, a respiração calma e sem dar sinais de que se iria mexer. Estava certamente meditando, hábito que vinha a ter desde o inicio do relacionamento dos dois.

"Para melhor dominar o fogo" dizia ele.

Mu suspirou resignado. Não iria tirar nada de Shaka enquanto ele estivesse naquela posição. Deu graças aos céus quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

- Desculpem senhores, desejam algo para beber?

A aeromoça sorridente acabava de entrar. Mu não pensou duas vezes.

- Um café, por favor...

Shaka respirou fundo, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Um chá seria perfeito! - respondeu olhando feio para Mu.

Este apenas esboçou um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento à aeromoça, esperando que ela saísse da cabine.

- Não devia beber café, não quero que tenha uma crise como a última que teve! - suspirou cansado. Não era possível Mu ainda manter aquele vício ao fim de tantas crises de azia e estômago. - Só tenho pena de não estar de olho em você 24 horas por dia para evitar isso!

- Poderia estar, se realmente quisesse.

- Como assim?

- Shaka, já passamos tanto tempo juntos que me pergunto a necessidade de duas casas.

- Ora, temos necessidade de duas casas porque não moramos juntos. Eu moro na minha e você na sua. - Shaka explicou o óbvio como o faria para uma criança.

- Eu sei disso, o que estou perguntando é o porque de não morarmos juntos logo de uma vez.

- Porque... porque... porque... Sei lá o porquê. Talvez, e somente talvez, pelo fato de nunca termos discutido isso?

- Mas estamos discutindo agora, não estamos?

- Mu, você tem noção do que isso implica?

- Sim. Escolhermos um local, juntarmos as coisas e pronto.

Shaka passou a mão pela testa limpando um suor que não existia. Como Mu podia tratar um assunto tão sério com tanta displicência e simplicidade? Eles perderiam a individualidade, perderiam a independência, teriam que suportar-se diariamente, trocar o endereço de correspondência, explicar para muitas pessoas a decisão. Cada vez que arrumava um fator complicador uma insistente voz em seu cérebro teimava em lembrar das suas roupas no armário dele e das dele no seu.

- Mu, não é assim tão simples!

- Só não é simples o que complicamos Shaka, pensei que tivesse tomado consciência disso desde a primeira vez que saímos juntos...

Mais uma vez, Mu demonstrava a sua espontaneidade tão característica, sem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências daquele acto que, para ele, era tão simples. Preparava-se para retrucar, quando a aeromoça chegou com os pedidos.

- Senhor Devas, o seu chá. Senhor Vajra, café bem forte!

Mu sorriu agradecendo à prestável aeromoça. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao perceber o olhar nada amigável do loiro. Ciúme... talvez não fosse uma boa arma para fazer valer as suas vontades?

- Se necessitarem de mais alguma coisa, é só chamar!

Shaka tomou o copo nos lábios, sorvendo um pouco do liquido fumegante, impedindo-se a si mesmo de responder algo nada agradável. Mu agradeceu, vendo a porta do cockpit ser de novo fechada.

- Bem... - bebeu um gole do café bem quente - estávamos falando da nossa mudança...

- Ei... - Shaka sobressaltou-se - Quem disse que a mudança está decidida?

- Bom, me dê três bons motivos para que ela não ocorra e eu não falo mais no assunto.

- Primeiro... eu gosto muito da minha casa.

- Eu também. Motivo não válido.

- Segundo... não tenho espaço suficiente.

- Podemos encontrar uma casa maior que comporte a nós dois. Motivo não válido.

- Terceiro... eu não disse que sim.

- Mas vai dizer, motivo também não válido. Continuando, estávamos a falar sobre a nossa mudança.

- Mu, você é demasiado irritante em certas ocasiões, sabia?

- E você demasiado teimoso. Formamos uma dupla e tanto.

Shaka gesticulou capitulando. Não adiantava nada discutir com Mu, já aprendera isso ao longo do relacionamento. No final ele sempre conseguiria o que quer que estivesse tencionando conseguir. Seria perda de tempo continuar a discussão, pelo menos naquele momento. Quem sabe ele não esquecesse a idéia...

- Que seja, mas não acho que este seja o momento adequado para discutirmos o assunto.

- Por que? Tem algo melhor para discutir nas próximas horas?

Shaka suspirou recostando-se no banco. Algo lhe dizia que aquela viagem ia ser especialmente longa.

- Talvez a sua mudança de hábitos não seria mal de todo!

Mu apenas voltou a tomar um gole de café despreocupadamente, olhando o horizonte.

Shaka já tinha percebido que quando o assunto não lhe interessava, Mu apenas ignorava ou mudava completamente o assunto. Olhou-o atentamente pegar no interfone, sorrindo.

- _"Senhores passageiros, daqui o comandante Vajra falando. Estamos neste momento a sobrevoar a China, o céu está descoberto, dando assim uma vasta visão da grande muralha. Eu, assim como o comandante Devas, esperamos que estejam a ter uma excelente viagem"_

Shaka rodou os olhos entediado com aquilo. Mudança de tema de conversa, já se tornava rotineiro.

Mu desligou calmamente o interfone, voltando a beber um gole do café.

- Estávamos falando? Ah sim! Da nossa mudança!

---oOo---

Um dia de folga. Um dia dedicado ao mais completo ócio. E, mais importante, juntos. Shaka acordou cedo, como de hábito. Gostava do início do dia. Preparou chá. Mu ainda ressonava suavemente. Recordou-se dos momentos doces e ao mesmo tempo excitantes que passara nos braços de Mu durante a madrugada. Relutara tanto para aceitar dividir sua vida com Mu, mas era obrigado a aceitar que estava sendo o momento mais feliz de toda sua vida.

Foram meses de complicação, discussões intermináveis a respeito de localização, móveis, horários, mas valera a pena cada momento, cada desgaste. Sua mente estava perdida nas lembranças quando sentiu uma carícia leve.

- Bom dia.

- Aceita chá?

- Se eu disser que prefiro café você não me dará mesmo, então aceito o seu chá. - Mu retirou a xícara da mão de Shaka dando um gole na bebida adocicada, agora já não mais tão quente. - Quais são os planos para hoje?

- Huuummm... preciso lavar roupas, arrumar esta casa, lavar os banheiros... enfim, muitas tarefas.

- Eu tinha planos melhores... - Mu piscou para Shaka, e indicando o quarto com a cabeça.

- Hum... não seria má idéia de todo! - Shaka sorriu de canto, dando um selinho nos lábios do ariano. - Vamos começar por arrumar o quarto então!

Deixando um ariano abobado na cozinha, Shaka prendeu o longo cabelo loiro num rabo de cavalo frouxo, saindo da cozinha a passos lentos.

- _Hey_! Não era isso que estava pensando! - Mu seguiu o namorado apressado, o chá nas mãos.

Shaka apenas sorriu, seguindo o seu caminho pela sala e pegando em algumas peças de roupa que tinham sido jogadas no chão na noite anterior. Não era parvo, sabia perfeitamente onde Mu queria chegar, mas ele também sabia como levar o ariano em trela.

Era assim um relacionamento a dois. Cada um cedia um pouco e ambos eram felizes... Shaka tinha aprendido muito mais ao longo daquele tempo de relacionamento com Mu do que nos restantes anos de vida. Isso era facto. Tornara-se uma pessoa diferente... mais equilibrada.

Juntou a roupa suja nos braços do ariano, deixando este sem reacção.

- Separe a roupa de cor da branca e coloque a lavar a quente.

Deu um selinho no namorado, empurrando-o para fora do banheiro.

Mu saiu com as roupas no braço em direção a lavanderia. Não estava decididamente com vontade de arrumar casa, mas sabia ser necessário. Separou metodicamente as roupas segundo as instruções de Shaka. Quanto mais rápido terminasse o serviço, mais rápido poderia tê-lo para si como desejava.

A manhã dentro do apartamento passou rápido. Os dois organizando e limpando tudo. Não tinham muitas folgas, precisavam aproveitar o tempo. A hora do almoço se aproximava rapidamente.

- Shaka, onde vamos almoçar? Me recuso terminantemente a preparar alguma coisa ou comprar comida. A cozinha está imaculada e assim vai permanecer.

Shaka não estava com vontade de sair do ninho, mas dera razão a Mu. Seria lamentável estragar um trabalho tão primoroso tão rapidamente.

- Que tal pitas?

- Ótima idéia.

Trocavam de roupa para sair quando o toque estridente do telefone foi ouvido. Mu praguejou um pouco enquanto atendia a chamada.

- Mu.

"_Olá Mu. É o Milo. Coloca o Shaka na extensão que tenho uma novidade para os dois."_

Mu chamou o namorado suspirando, colocando o som do telefone em alto som. Não acreditava que JUSTAMENTE Milo ligava naquela hora... só rogava a todos os deuses que não fosse para almoçar fora com ele.

- Diga Milo... estamos os dois aqui.

- Bom dia Milo. - Shaka disse calmamente indicando a sua presença.

"_Mu. Shaka. - um curto período de silencio seguido de um grito estridente fez Mu e Shaka sobressaltarem de susto - EU FUI ACEITE NA GOLDEN!"_

Mu arregalou os olhos dando um passo para trás enquanto Shaka prendera a respiração arfando depois do grito.

- Mais uma dessas Milo e não terá o privilégio de ter um primeiro dia na _Golden Airlines_ MILO KALOMIRIS!

_"Ahh mas vai dizer que não foi uma boa notícia! EU CONSEGUI!"_

- Milo, os nossos parabéns sinceros, mas por favor, estou ficando velho para tamanhos sustos! -Shaka tentava controlar os batimentos cardíacos acelerados ainda devido ao grito do escorpiano do outro lado da linha.

A risada cristalina de Milo pôde ser ouvida por ambos.

"_Não será desta vez que Mu ficará viúvo, Shaka. Mas... eu queria convidá-los para uma pequena comemoração."_

Mu bufou. Não teriam como fugir. Ou teriam?

- Milo estávamos de saída. Íamos apenas comer algo rapidamente.

"_Deixe de ser estraga prazeres Mu. Vamos logo."_

Shaka gesticulou concordando, ou seriam atormentados pelo resto da existência, senão mais.

- Tudo bem... encontramo-nos no _'Chez Nicolas'_ aqui perto. Conhece?

Milo bufou.

"_Estava pensando em algo mais exuberante Mu! Afinal é uma comemoração, não um enterro!"_

- É pegar ou largar! - Mu riu ao perceber o descontentamento do escorpiano.

"_Bem bem... ganharam, são dois contra um. Espero por vocês daqui a meia hora! Até já?"_

Shaka e Mu sorriram um para o outro numa concordância muda.

- Sim Milo, até já. E a propósito - Mu fez uma pausa teatral, chamando a atenção do outro - PARABÉNS!

Shaka não conseguiu se conter e riu do efeito que Mu conseguira causar no escorpiano.

- Parabéns Milo. Rumo a Golden e a novos vôos!

Mu e Shaka se olharam, felizes pela notícia dada pelo amigo. Ele vinha tentando voltar a vôos de longa distância há algum tempo. Finalmente conseguira ingressar em uma companhia que tinha disponibilidade de tais linhas. Sabiam, mesmo sem precisar colocar em palavras que novos tempos se avizinhavam, mas, definitivamente isso não os preocupava. Estava juntos, se amavam, se respeitavam acima de tudo, seriam capazes de superar qualquer coisa, qualquer mudança. Que viesse o futuro. Estavam prontos.

**FIM**


End file.
